Happy Appy (original)
This copy comes from the Spinpasta Wiki ---- Does anyone here remember Happy Appy? ChipperNickel It was this old show back when I was like three, and I remembered, and it was on Nick Junior. It started with like, happy appy was some nice dude who was an apple and he would help kids with cuts and stuff, but as the episodes progressed, happy appy was getting sort of a menacing smile when he helped the kids. Eventually, there was reports of kids getting nightmares in the complaints thing, so after a final episode, which wasn't even showed on nick junior because it was to violent. Happy appy went around picking up kids in his van and would just slaughter them. The video was never shown on TV, but I just stumbled upon that last episode somewhere online and watched it. Boeing717 Starting a new Candle Cove, are you? NarutoxFan3 I remember that show. ChipperNickel And ugh, I remember since nobody video taped it, there was like no proof of it on, but happy appy was really just a clay model with a mouth drawn on it and it didn't move, and it was a puppet show. Now, all the evidence is that last episode, which I am currently trying to re-find, and all there is besides that is remakes poorly drawn in MS Paint of a red apple with a smile on it. Boeing717 Good luck making this as widespread as Candle Cove. ThreePercent I remember that clay thing on clubhouse disney. Meltorian WTH OMG! I thought that was a dream! I have a very faint memory of that happening and I always though it was a dream to this day! I remember the episode where Happy Appy was patrolling in his van and found a child with a bruise. And then I don't remember after that. It was when I was like, 1! ChipperNickel Yeah, and happy appy would be like "What do you need to put on for this booboo?" and then he would just stare at the screen for like 30 seconds and be like "That's right! A band-aid!" and when he stared, it always gave me the chills. I think it was on all the baby channels, it may have been on playhouse disney, but I only remember it on Nick Junior. I guess I'll be hunting for the episodes if anyone needs me. Did some research.... http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=31693259 Like 5 posts in that thread mention Happy Appy. Happy Appy sortof looked like the koolaid guy but in apple shape, and his mouth was just drawn on there and it stayed open in a smile all the time. Posted about this in RT. Boeing717 Happy Appy was some fad from last month, right? ChipperNickel It was a show and then some dude made some crappy MS Paint Remakes as decals and started it as a fad. Ahhh, I remember. Heres the guy that made the remakes, it's in his decals. http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=7370393 jmorian2 Nice try starting another creepypasta Boeing717 Chipper, I think you're DreamLucid, you were the one with all the mind tricks. This would be a good creepypasta though. ChipperNickel No boeing, this was real. I seriously can remember happy appy on that metal stick walking through that school playground helping children that got hurt. I also remember when the switched from the bent rusty model of the stick he was on was switched with a much nicer, yet still bent model. And his Van would always play the show's theme song in it's radio... It was something along these lines, in the tune of mary had a little lamb; Happy happy appy hap! Appy hap! Happy appy happy app! He helps kids every day! or something like that, and it repeated like 3 times. I wonder if anyone remembers tha- nah.... That episode couldn't have been real, it must've been my imagination xD Meltorian I kept getting nightmares. I dreamt that happy appy's face peeled back revealing a rotting apple core. Scared the crap out of me then, I laugh about that stupid dream now. But it was a recurring dream. But after I forgot about Happy Appy, I never had the dream again. ChipperNickel Wait..... Meltorian.... Did you just read my mind or something? No... Impossible. I think that happy appy must've just gotten a cut. Didn't the kids help him heal it after that? I think we both just mistaked it for the wrong thing. Meltorian No. His face just peeled off and he stared straight at the screen, and that's when I stopped watching it...... I guess it wasn't a dream. But he clearly did not get a cut. His skin just peeled back, in a way that I didn't think was even possible for that clay model and it just revealed like, green rotting apple core. ThreePercent Oh, remember the tower episode? Some plane crashed into 2 towers, and people were screaming and stuff. There was a kid stuck underneath the rubble crying, One of the kids asked if they should help get him out, but happy appy said "It's natural, kids" and dragged them away. ep1k "its natural kids" lol Meltorian @ep1k But...Wasn't the show on BEFORE 9/11 happened? Creepy... Category:Happy Appy Category:Lost episudes Category:Satire